The Power of Charmix
|names = The Power of Charmix (English) Invincibile Charmix (Italian) |album = Winx Club Tv Movie |track = 7 |singer = Kate Kelly (English) Michela Ollari (Italian) |music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Winx, You're Magic Now |next = Winx to the Top}}The Power of Charmix is the song for the Charmix transformation in the Specials. Lyrics |-|English= It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix And you will shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix Will lead you through the night Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try (-yyyyyyy) (Charmix!) If you wanna go far Never give up on your dreams Because you know you're wonderful Just the way you are Deep inside your heart There's the power of a Winx Just close your eyes and let it shine It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix And you will shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix Will lead you through the night Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try (-yyyyyyy) Everyday on the edge You know what you've got to do Just give your best and you will see You'll never be alone We are all for one Burning brighter than the sun Open up your heart and we will shine It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix And you will shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix Will lead you through the night Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try (-yyyyyyy) (Charmix!) This is what you are (Can become anything) Now, your powers of fairies (You're irresistible) You will be the star Come fly with the Winx It's the power of Charmix Your magical light The power of Charmix And you will shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix! |-|Italian= Invincibile Charmix, e tu volerai Imbattibile Charmix e ti trasformerai Non c'è limite, alla forza che che cresce dentro te! Il potere di Charmix è Cuore di Winx Incredibile Charmix magia oltre i limiti. (Charmix!) Credici e vedrai, (Charmix!) non fermarti mai, Apri le ali e vai! (CHARMIX!). Puoi volare, se vuoi, oltre i Sogni che farai. Senza paura, insieme a noi, Fate del Winx Club. Nel tuo Cuore, sai, c'è una Luce Magica. Come una stella brillerò! Invincibile Charmix, e tu volerai Imbattibile Charmix e ti trasformerai Non c'è limite, alla forza che che cresce dentro te! Il potere di Charmix è Cuore di Winx Incredibile Charmix Magia oltre i limiti. (Charmix!) Credici e vedrai, (Charmix!) non fermarti mai, Apri le ali e vai! (CHARMIX!). Ogni nuova magia, ogni nuovo brivido. È un'Avventura Unica, Se tu sei con me. Su nel cielo io, contro la malvagità Come una stella brillerò! Invincibile Charmix, e tu volerai Imbattibile Charmix e ti trasformerai Non c'è limite, alla forza che che cresce dentro te! Il potere di Charmix è Cuore di Winx Incredibile Charmix magia oltre i limiti. (Charmix!) Credici e vedrai, (Charmix!) non fermarti mai, Apri le ali e vai! (Charmix!). Magica Energia (splendente più che mai!), con il potere di Charmix (Irresistibile!). Oggi, più che mai Siamo noi le Winx! Invincibile Charmix e tu volerai imbattibile Charmix e ti trasformerai. (Charmix!) Non c'è limite, (Charmix!) alla forza che, che cresce dentro te! Invincibile Charmix! Trivia *This song is the first and to date only song to be about the Charmix transformation. *This song is the first transformation song to be heard only during the special episodes. **The second and to date last one is The Power of Fire. *A part of the song was heard in a special video called Winx, the challenge never ends! released on the official Winx Club YouTube Channel. Videos English Winx Club Special Charmix Transformation With Aisha! HD! Winx Club Ft.Kate Kelly The Power Of Charmix! Soundtrack HD! Single Transformation (Bloom) Italian Winx Club Speciale Charmix Trasformazione Italian Italiano HD! Winx Club Invincibile Charmix! (Full Song) Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Charmix Category:Winx Club Category:Transformation Songs Category:Specials Songs